1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of managing clients and network devices on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a method of managing network devices, a method using SNMP/MIB has been known. SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol) is a protocol for managing devices connected to a network through the network. Network management by SNMP is implemented by UDP communication between a manager and an agent resident in a management target device. In response to a request from the manager, the agent returns a response. An MIB (Management Information Base) is a database which exists in a network device corresponding to SNMP and stores management information about the network device. In response to a request from the manager, the agent returns information in the MIB. This allows the manager to detect which kind of device the network device of interest is and which function the device has.
Recently, a small-scale intranet environment for network devices has increased to a large-scale intranet environment which performs port control by using a router or the like. In addition, the intranet environment tends to connect to an Internet environment connected to external environments. Along with this tendency, a transition has occurred from network device management using SNMP/MIB to device management using Web services.
With the widespread use of Web services, it is necessary to improve user-friendliness and ease of use in terms of the use of network compliant devices. For this purpose, there have been proposed various protocols and architectures including search means for network devices which provide services, and automatic setup means (Plug and Play means) such as application software for controlling network compliant devices, utility software, and operating systems (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-303252).
A plurality of enterprises and standardization organizations have been trying to establish specifications to apply Plug and Play functions, which have been applied to local I/O connection devices, to network devices.
For example, such specifications include UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) which has been mainly developed by Microsoft, USA, WSD (Web Services for Devices (WS-Discovery/WS-MetadataExchange)), MBLlinks which has been progressed by Japan Business Machine Makers Industrial Association (JBMIA), and Renedzvous supported by OS X developed by Apple Computer, USA.
When a network device such as a network compliant UPnP device is connected to a network, a device driver corresponding to the network device is automatically installed in the PC. That is, this technique can be regarded as very useful.
This technique, however, may contrarily cause some inconvenience in an enterprise environment, i.e., a network including many network devices such as PCs and printers. This is because, when many network devices exist on a network, device drivers for these many devise are installed in each PC to wastefully consume the limited memory of each PC. In general, when performing printing, the user uses at most one or two printers as network devices. The above problem can therefore be easily imagined.
In addition, it takes some time to install a device driver. When many devices are newly connected to the network, such installation processing is performed many times. The time required for the installation cannot be neglected any more. This may also cause some trouble in operation using PCs.
Furthermore, in an enterprise environment or the like, a device having a FAX function is installed for each unit, such as a department, a room, or a floor. In this case, different pieces of address information (destination facsimile numbers) must be set for the respective units. An enterprise includes a division mainly engaged in designing. When a network color printer is newly installed in such a division, a color profile desired by the division is set in the printer. Up to now, an IT administrator or the like has manually performed various settings in such a network device. That is, the operation load on such a person has increased more and more.